1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction cart for suctioning away the gases and dust produced during flame cutting processes and for catching the scrap metal produced, wherein the suction cart can travel underneath the flame cutting bench and is outfitted with at least one suction pipe, which emerges into a suction duct.
2. The Prior Art
Suction carts of this type are known, for example, from EP-0 288 598-B of the applicant. In this known suction cart, rails are laid under the flame cutting bench, on which is positioned a traversing gear of such a suction hood, while the suction hood can be synchronized with the movement of the flame burner. Specifically, the suction hood is always automatically located at the spot where the torch is cutting, so as to suction away the gases and dust and possibly catch any material dropping down.
It has been found in practice that burned-off pieces of metal are constantly falling outside the position of the suction cart under the flame cutting bench, so that they have to be removed at certain distances. For this removal, it is sometimes necessary for people to climb underneath the flame cutting bench to collect and remove the metal pieces there.